rings_of_the_masterfandomcom-20200216-history
Rings of the Master Wikia:NT/Wiki Event News
|-|Event News= Anschluss Diepiöreich This is what we’ve waited for! Since July 2016, the developer has considered a Diep.io Wiki on Gamepedia to be official, despite it remaining stagnant as this wiki surpassed the Gamepedia counterpart in quality by every single measure, dwarfing the Gamepedia in popularity, organization, appearance, & most importantly in quality & prose — the majority of the time, the Gamepedia wiki simply resorted to copying our own pages & passing them off as their own content. In addition, the Gamepedia wiki was completely devoid of active editors for over a year, excluding a short stint by {MWu|Banarama}} as the sole leader of the Gamepedia wiki & several passerby from the on Fandom. Despite the superiority of our content & government & the unity of our peoples, the Gamepedia wiki retained the official status — the link was never changed! The humiliation & outrage of our wiki continued for years, haunting us from the dawn of the wiki till today…but it is now over! Through corporate acquisition (see Fandom News), the Gamepedia wiki has at last been Anschlussed into the on Fandom as of December 21st. At press time, crowds from the Gamepedia wiki composed entirely of & (the only two editors on the Gamepedia wiki in months) cheered on Fandom troops led by & (the Senior Administrators of the Diep.io Wiki on Fandom & the architects of the Anschluss) as they entered Vienna; Diepian unification was achieved at long last, the culmination of years of work! For years, the people have yearned to gain legitimacy as the central hub for Diep.io, & now that vision has been fulfilled! All links to the Gamepedia wiki now redirect here, & we have gained official status as well. The two & a half years of humiliation & illegitimacy are over…the impossible dream has been fulfilled… HAIL THE UNIFIED DIEP.IO WIKI! Featured Videos Script Submissions Quick announcement: Featured Videos created over the past months are now being submitted, and production is soon to begin! Be on the lookout for brand-new videos on pages here — check for a full list. Arras Classes Documentation In completely unrelated news, a new project will soon begin to quickly provide a guide on Arras.io classes within the wiki, similar to the Tiers page for Diep.io tanks. This will act as a springboard for further Arras tank documentation, establish ourselves as a relevant hub for Arras.io content, & encourage editors across the wiki to work together to summarize the vast range of Arras classes & improve our coverage of Arras.io. With a new page, our Arras encyclopedia will hopefully be revitalized with overviews of the many unique Arras tanks. For the time being, this will replace other Arras improvement projects & Tank of the Week, as it has been decided that creating a summary page for classes is the best way to provide useful & thorough basic information about Arras.io & create a starting point for future page improvements.